Heaven's Sweetest Kiss
by ReminiscenceXOXO
Summary: Sequel to It Comes to This. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Book Two: Heaven's Sweetest Kiss

I Don't Own Inuyasha

Thank you to all that have been following along with my story!

-Reminiscence

"Alright, everyone into positions! You too Ayame, let's get a move on, the show is in less than a week." She heard what sounded like her dance teacher giving out instructions. "Kagome? Kagome stop sleep walking and get into position." She opened her eyes and saw standing at the front of class looking at her in a ballet dance suit. She felt confused but got into position like everyone else.

'I'm at the dance studio? How did I get here?' Her instructor then started the music as she began following the moves by heart. 'This is like that performance we did at Cato Park. That was years ago, and I don't remember getting here.' She tried to remember how she got there and what she had been doing but all she started getting was a headache; so she let it slide seeing it as she was at dance class and she was enjoying herself.

"One, two, three, and back to first position." She did as told, and with that dance class was over. "Alright ladies good job, but remember keep those toes pointed when it the air. Class dismissed." Kagome dropped her position and looked around her and studied the big bright room. Every detail she could recall from memory from dancing in the studio, even the intricately carved wooden beams and marble dance statues. Her eyes finally landed on the huge dance mirror in front of her. The image of herself stunned her for a second but she couldn't figure out why she felt stunned. 'My head hurts looking at myself. There is something about my face that feels foreign, though it is pretty.' She was in a black ballet suit complimented with the necessary pink shoes and white stockings while her hair was wrapped in a bun. Her skin looked clear, refreshed with its trademark slight blush. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean; she was absolutely stunning.

"Hi Kagome." She shifted her eyes to land on her friend Ayame who also dawned on the same style of dress. She smiled and felt the tugging on her face as if she hadn't smiled in her whole life.

"Hello Ayame."

"Kagome, are you alright? You were staring in the mirror looking confused." She said with her brown eyes taking on worry in their depths.

"I..um. I don't know. I feel like I should remember something, but I forgot what it was," she said looking down at the mirror with incomprehension written on her face. Her eyes then landed on her abdomen as she lightly placed her hand over it.

"Maybe it's about Saturday night, remember? Eri and Yuka pushed you into agreeing to go on a date with Hojo." At the mere mention of his name Kagome's heart began pumping at an increasing rate. She felt as if the air was being punched out of her chest. Then came the dizziness and the black dots over her eyes which caused her to sway and grab ahold of a dance bar. "Oh my god, Kagome are you alright? Ms. Fuu! I think we need to call Kagome's mother and the hospital!" She then went to catch her friend as she began shaking in a violent fashion.

At the mention of her mother her heart constricted and with that came seconds long flashes of memory. 'wha? Mother?!' She felt her tears spring from her eyes and start to roll. 'What is wrong with me why did I just see that? What was I covered in?'

'You need to calm down.' She heard her own voice speak to her as her legs shakily gave out.

'What..w-who?'

'Calm down I'm you. I'm your voice of reason.' She then started taking long deep breaths as her dance instructer instructed everyone to give her room to breathe.

'What was that! Why do I feel weird being here?! And..and who were those people I saw?! THEY LOOKED DEAD!'

'I know you're confused but before I tell you, you need some time.'

'Time for what?! I think I just saw flashes of dead, bloody people!' She yelled to herself while wrapping her arms around her legs then hiding her face in them.

'If I tell you, you'll crawl even further into yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'Where we are right now, this isn't real. This is a place we've been in our life where we felt happy. This is where you hiding yourself from reality.' Kagome then raised her head to look at her teacher and classmates with worried expressions on their faces as they waited for the ambulance to come.

'So, this is a dream?'

'Yes.'

'Why am I here hiding from myself, what happened to me?' She never got here answer as she became aware of a man dressed in an ambulance uniform walking toward her. He had the strangest colored hair she had ever seen, it was silver while his eyes were a piercing gold. She felt as if she knew this beautiful, that they had met on more than occasion. During the time she had been looking at his god like features he had kept his eyes on her as if looking into her soul. He then knelt down as she gazed at him lost in his eyes, and watched as his smooth muscular hand came up to grab her chin and turn her head to the side.

"Well ma'am what seems to be the problem?" he said with his silky didn't speak, she was too caught up in trying to worry to remember where she had met this man before. She also felt hypnotized by his voice and looks. "Shy, are we?" he said with a smirk dawning his face. She blushed but didn't look away, that smirk it sparked something within her. He then took a place light to her eyes and began moving it back and forth. That was when the flashes of memories came. Him trying to kill her when they first met, their short journey, that dream of the stranger who had touched her with the bloody hand, those red eyes that had looked at her as she held her dead mother in her arms.

The tears came fast as she began convulsing. The background scene began to fade along with everyone in the room, except for him. He looked at her with warm worry in his eyes as he reached up to wipe away the quick falling tears that came. "Don't worry it will stop hurting soon."


	2. It All Came Back

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

He too soon faded into the black nothing leaving her in the dark space confused. 'why is Sesshomaru in my dreams and why did it seem like cared about my well-being?'

'I know right it might be hard and you might not believe it now, but he's our mate and we most likely are caring his child.'

'What! Sesshomaru mating with a human, specifically a human miko; never in **_this_** world.'

'Our pain is what is blocking our memories. How much of the last 2 weeks do you remember?'

'Inuyasha's birthday, Sesshomaru joining us and talking to Taro and Gin. Why do you ask?'

'Kagome there are things right now that you can't handle right now.'

'What makes you think that?!'

'See there are the pregnancy hormones. I was afraid our pregnancy was going to be very different from others…well actually it is.'

By then she was seething. 'You said we might be pregnant with Sesshomaru's kid, so there is no way to confirm this!'

'Well…this is what I fear reminding you of. Sesshomaru might be the father…but there is also the possibility that it might actually be Inuyasha's.' Her other half cringed mentally at what she thought was coming.

'I'm a virgin! I-I never slept with Inuyasha Especially not his older brother! You're lying, you can't be me! Get out of my head! I bet you're that bastard Naraku!'

'Please try your best to stay calm! I suspect Naraku is the reason that this has happened. This was forced upon us including Inuyasha and his brother, all we can do at this point is work together and help each other through this!'

'…What do you mean forced upon us?'

'…'

'W-what do you mean? That I was raped?!'

'…I wish it wasn't true…but it is,' she whispered.

Kagome's mind went into overload trying to remember something that had something to do with Naraku. The memories came in flashes, the first being of a necklace that glowed on the neck of a person. The next were sounds of her screaming, snippets of her struggle. Those eyes were what burned a whole in her mind. Two different pairs of eyes but equally red. She began shaking in fear as the memories came more and more. Running through the forest, Wakening in her storage hut naked, Sesshomaru battling Koga, Koga losing, jumping into the well to the place she knew with all her heart.

'MAKE IT STOP!'

'I'm sorry; they were going to come back on their own anyway. I am apart of you Kagome and so it has hurt me too and it still hurts.'

The days went by in her mind's eye as she saw herself go through hell and change in appearance and character. Finally, it came upon her birthday. She saw herself so happy to feel loved and even shed more tears as she watched and remembered how unsure she felt about telling her mother what happened. But she became happy and reassured when he mother basically told her she loved her unconditionally, that she would always be there for her. Then it happened she remembered. Her grandfather going to get the door, her mother leaving, the strange noises, her curiosity then discovery. She wailed as she remembered her fear of the monster that stood before her pointing a gun at her. Then Sesshomaru, how he had come through the well, she did not know.

Then she remembered that feeling of being lost and having nothing as she gazed at her mother's bloody body as she screamed to high heaven. The dizziness and stress set in as she gazed down at her bloody pants and felt the trickle of blood. She then passed out.

There were no words for how she felt at that moment. ' They're all gone.'

'Souta is alive.'

'Mom, grandpa,… my baby.' Her other half tried consoling her but all she did was drifted away.

.

.

.

'I feel as if we are connected but somehow unattached. I better check on things, I know I can't let Sesshomaru get captured. Plus I have to hear it from them themselves that our baby is gone.'

Please Review! They help encourage me! Also I was a little shaky with this chapter, do you think it needs a bit of editing?

-Reminiscence


	3. Soulless Eyes Cry

No i dont own inuyasha*sniffle*

Everything had gone silent except for the sound of tears coming from the ningen boy ,who crouched over the mangled corpse of his mother. However he wasn't focused on the 3 dead bodies scattered across the room. His red intense gaze was directed on the body of kagome. Her breathing was shallow along with her heart beat. The blood pooling on the floor was growing along with the harsh jerky movements in her abdomen.

His pup was dying along with the girl. If he didn't act quickly there would be no hope. Hope? Since when did Taiyokais hold on to hope? He hadn't tried this method on her yet but believed it to be the most effective and fastest in order to save them. However the consequences he wasn't sure if none existed. While they were mated she was a miko with miko blood. He didn't know if the pregnancy, mating, and blood would be too much and would cause her blood to reject everything and end up turning on her body. These doubts, he hated being unsure of anything.

Why did he even bother? His beast snarled at the thought of not saving its mate and pup. It was on the verge of taking over all control and following baser instinct to remove anything seen as a threat from the vicinity and tend to its dying mate and child. More seconds ticked by as he looked upon the form of his unwanted mate as she started shuddering from blood loss. Her face became flushed as her heavy breathing picked up.

Yokai do not feel.

Was it honor?

No, something else, his submission to his baser side? it my be, he couldn't allow anything wether he cherished it or not be taken from him. He would save his mate and their pup. Suddenly tensaiga pulsed brightly, bringing with it an electric blue aura that began surrounding the blade.

"My son, make haste". That voice, even though it sounded like a whisper to his youkai hearing. He hadn't heard that voice in over two hundred years. So calm peaceful yet stern and strong. He remembered it from the days he trained to finally defeat his father, one of his ultimate conquests. He remembered it so clearly.

'Father' his mind echoed. He then slit his wrist with a claw and allowed the bright stream of crimson to flow past her lips then her forced her to swallow. The result was instant as their son jolted from with her and created a sort of soft humming that got stronger and stronger until Kagome's tiny tummy began a soft thrum.

Even though his heir was hanyou none could disagree and call him weak for at just one month considered 3 months by the size of his mother's belly; he was able to cause such an action and then begin to feed off of its father's power. His son would be greater than any hanyou to this world.

.

.

.

2 days. The miko kagome had slept for two days in his lap In a dingy room. His son seemed fine and kept up that weird humming. He never heard his heart beat just the humming that seemed to his way of showing his existence to him. He still had so many questions. One of them being why the miko was so thin. From his perception he could deduce that she came from a well fed home. His deep thoughts were cut short as he stopped the gently caress of the womb that carried his son to look down at the face of the miko. She was stirring in her sleep with a sad expression upon her face. Her aura after he had saved her had been erratic and now seemed changed.

Then the expected happened but with what came with it he never thought was physically possible for a eyes rolled in their sockets before swiftly focusing on his gaze. Black completely, not even white on the outside or a visible flinched then began to search their mating bond when those sad black eyes began to release many large tears.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I think i might have lost a bit of my touch.

-Reminiscence


	4. That Night of Hell

I Do not Own Inuyasha

Love it hate it?

-Reminiscence

"Mama! Jii-chan!" the boy screamed.

Her porcelain face showed more life than it had minutes ago, even before she'd started bleeding. In the moments Sesshomaru gazed over her tiny body Inuyasha had succumb to his blood, and in those moments his son's constant thrumming energy grew. He took note of the ever growing thrum coming from his son, and turned his gaze to see his brother thrashing body in the doorway near the body of what looked to be the body of a deceased old man. However despite the snarling and danger lurking something below his gaze grabbed his attention.

Gazing down at Kagome his eyes swept immediately to her protruding womb where flickers of power were visible making itself known. The power was like none he had ever felt. Strong, deadly , like a deadly caress oddly. The thrumming began getting stronger and stronger until finally in a flash of gray, black he caught from his peripheral vision a demon turned Inuyasha was knocked out the doorway and down the shrine stairs. After the thrumming ceased he flared out his aura to .It had effectively knocked him out he presumed as he heard Inuyasha's soft breathing as well as most of his demon fading. However he gave pause before leaving Kagome, this had never, in all his years of confronting Inuyasha, happened. It was like his demonic half was fighting to stay where it now resided in his consciousness. He would have to assess the situation later on, for now he had to find a more comfortable place for the sick girl in his arms then find out what happened before he showed up.

Looking down once more he found Kagome to be still out cold and the human boy still slightly weeping over the corpse of the woman that looked like Kagome. Shifting his legs he gently picked her up and walked to what he thought to be an oversized, deformed futon; gently placing her upon it. He then turned after hearing the human child cease his weeping to find him staring up at him with sadness and confusion upon his face. Alike Kagome, he too showed his emotions clearly upon his face, that's when he realized who the boy was. He then casted his eyes downward where he saw the face of a woman he believed to be Kagome's mother whose head was being cradled in the boy's embrace. He walked over toward them both before drawing tenseiga.

The human boy began to tremble with fear while gripping his dead mother even tighter. He then held it out waiting for the pulse that would connect its power to raise the dead. He waited believing that it would grant him his wish but it never did. He turned his attention toward the boy shedding tears over his mother then toward the unconscious Kagome. 'I cannot bring their mother back.'

He then walked toward the other corpse of what he believed to be their grandfather or some other relative. Still tenseiga did not pulse. 'Things happen for a reason my son.' He grew agitated with his father's words. Why would tenseiga not allow this in its will? Some forgotten emotion started to resurface within him. He too had lost a parent, the very same parent who gave him the swaord to bring back the dead yet it had its own mind.

'Again I find myself disappointed in what father has left me. Why leave a sword to teach me compassion but it will not obey my will when I so ask it to?' he then thought above the boy and kagome, clearly he would have to pay his respects and explain to his mate what he was not able to do. Failing was one thing Sesshomaru hated more than anything, along with uncertainty. He then sheathed his sword and went to retrieve Kagome, he was going to get her, her brother and his own and return home. He didn't know where he was or what he was seeing, but he knew one thing; and that was that home was on the other side of the well.

As he lifted Kagome up in his arms the human boy stood , "what are you doing? Put my sister down!" Sesshomaru remained calm and decided insulting would not due after the events that occurred. So he turned to the boy to look him in the eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has no purpose for being in this land, and will return with my mate."

"Mate? Leave Kagome alone she isn't your mate!" he yelled. Sesshomaru could sense a spike in power from the boy , vey subtle however. He felt his hackles from his beast rise. It felt as though it was being challenged by one of its mate's family members.

"You would do well to watch your tongue to this Sesshomaru." He hissed. He then began heading for the door. "Come boy."

"That's not my name, and Kagome nor am I going anywhere with you! Kagome belongs here with her family! How dare you come here and kill my family then try to take us!"

"Listen well Boy it was not I who killed your family. It was I who saved your sister." He hissed again with narrowed eyes. But Souta was not afraid and losing everyone else in his family he was not about let anything happen to him or his sister.

"I don't know you nor do I think Kagome does. I will not let you take her, leave we have a family to bury!" Sesshomaru was not one for taking orders but if he were to allow Kagome to bury her family after saving her then he would gain some of her trust in hopes that she would never run away from him again. Plus he thought that this demon a minute ago was going to end his life.

"I will allow her bury her family." He complied. Souta however was close to ticking, who was this guy? He was talking as if Kagome was some object or pet. And where was Inuyasha, this stranger looked like him.

"Are you a demon?"

"Is it not obvious?" he sniffed. Souta then peered at his sister and saw the blood on her. He then ran up to her ignoring the tingling and warning bells in his head from coming into close contact with the demon.

"Oh my god what happened to Kagome! Kagome wake up! Can you hear me?"

"That is enough she is merely unconscious due to blood loss, she will be fine."

" I have to call the police." He then ran to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing boy?"

"I have to tell someone what happened and get Kagome to a doctor." Sesshomaru was not fine with the idea of someone touching his mate what with everything that happened and his instincts were on high alert, especially with being in a place he was not familiar with.

"No she will not see a healer. I have deemed her well at the moment and no one will come touch her." Souta put the phone back down and turned to look at this demon he did not even know.

"You're not a doctor." He said eyes narrowed.

"no I am a youkai who has higher knowledge in detecting health and well- being."

"they're going to talk her anyway with seeing all the blood and all, plus you can't be seen. Youkai don't exist in this time." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit unnoticeably.

"What do you mean this time." He said , a threat clearly behind his words.

"Did you come from the well?" He took the demon's silence as a yes and continued. "This is 500 years in the future, all youkai have died out and you cannot be seen." Sesshomaru did not like this news; it meant that he had died, probably from battling humans. That was something that would never happen, however he scented no lie coming from the boy. " I will probably have to hide you both then."

"I will go though the well and come back later."

"no! who's to say it will let you back?" souta was hoping tto find a way to get the demon to leave him and his sister alone. But he needed Inuyahsa, even if in the end they buried his parents and tried to go through the well, he wouldn't be able to pass and he knew this for a fact.

"Hn. Fine." He said. Souta then got to thinking and decided on gathering some food and water for when his sister woke up and when she would be in hiding. He t went about it trying not to cry or think too much of his two loved one's lying on the floor dead in the living room. On his way making it to the kitchen he saw the head of what looked like the boy that liked hid his sister. Why was he here?

Sesshomaru saw the boy staring at the head and decided to let him in on what he found to give the boy a piece of mind. However he did not know why he was doing such. "I found him trying to harm your sister, I killed the weak fool myself." Souta then gazed at this man or being. He was dangerous and that was something he had to take into account until Inuyasha arrived; he didn't trust him.

"I'm going to hide you in the attic." He said but then thought when he realized he was tracking evidence. Something he learned from watching cop shows with his Grandpa. "First you have to take your shoes off."

Sesshomaru looked at him as if he was invalid. "Why would this Sesshomaru do as such?"

Souta had to take a deep breath because this demon was proving to be a handful. "Your tracking something called evidence which they can pick up by looking at the carpet with special equipment."

"Hn." He said. This demon was acting like a pompous asshole, someone Inuyasha had described numerous times with hate.

"You look like someone I know. Do you know Inuyasha?"

"Unfortunately yes." He answered with irritation with knowing that it was possible his brother was invited to this place and could have dwelled with the same house as his mate.

"Where is he?"

"He managed to get knocked unconscious and down the stairs during the situation." Souta didn't want to believe that so readily. His idol could not be knocked out from a fight with mere humans.

"Since he's unconscious we have to hide him too." Putting Kagome back down on the couch he made his way outside the house down half of the shrine steps to retrieve his brother, who was scrambled awkwardly upon the steps. He hated the fact that he was listening to a human and having to help his brother. Upon reentering the house he walked over a dead bdy and some blood until he reached a clear spot in the room and removed his shoes.

"Follow me." The boy said. He lead him up some stairs past a room that smelled strongly of Kagome. They made it toward a door in the ceiling where the boy had him pull a rope down pulling the door with it along with some stairs. he walked after the boy who had a basket of food and water. When he made it to the room he was bombarded with slight dust and boxes. "I'll give you one of my walkie talkies some we will be in touch. Sesshomaru just stayed silent thinking it was a form of sorcery for communication. He dropped his brother none too gently in a corner then walked back down the stairs where Kagome lay and retrieved her while he saw the boy lay white sheets over his loved one's faces and as well as arrange their bodies. Once he got her settled on his mokomoko he turned to see the boy standing near the attic door holding out a strange device along with a thick blanket. He took them from him and as he was about to turn he saw the boy walk past him with a stuffed toy in the form of a dog. He slipped it in her arms then turned with an unreadable expression on his face while his eyes were downcast.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Tell Kagome I won't leave her." He then looked up at him determination written in his eyes. " Ya know today was supposed to be a day for Kagome. It was her birthday." He then turned and shot his unconscious brother a look and left closing the attic door leaving them in the room only illuminated by the moon coming through the window.

.

.

.

When the police arrived Souta gave them the best lie in ages. He simply told them most of what was truth. That he came down to find both his loved ones murdered while his sister was crying and trying to get away from a man with a gun, when suddenly a strange man came in with a sword. He told them he didn't look because he was very afraid but when he did the man with the gun was dead and the other man was gone. He want on to tell them how one minute he was bawling his eyes out with his sister over their mother's body and how he heard her get up thinking she was going to check to see if their grandfather was alive, but when he looked up a minute later she was gone. They questioned him on where she could have gone giving them friends names and their childhood park. He told them that she was probably in shock and that she had been injured when he found her trying to get away from the man.

After they made their reports he was reluctantly taken from his family home in a police car to the station. They pulled up his family's file and found his aunt who lived out in the states. Only his mother knew why and they'd never met her but she had a special place in his mother's heart. He knew this for sure because of the few times she spoke of her she only spoke kindly of her. He sat in his chair listening to the officers finally get a hold of his aunt who was rushing to get on the first plan to japan. He then sat with his head in his hands remembering when they loaded his grandfather and mother onto the stretchers and to the morgue. His thoughts then went to his sister who had already been having a hard time as it is and now this. What would happen to them both now?

Sorry this is late I experienced writers block. : ( BOOOOO.

-Reminiscence


	5. I Am Suteki

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Nor Do I Own Any of the Songs Featured or Mentioned in My Story.

-Reminiscence

Standing at the front door I wait for my father. Ever since I had seen one of my mother's favorite movies, I found myself wanting to be like the woman performing. In the movie they performed ballet with men and women, but this one lady had caught my eye. At 7 years old I found myself obsessed with learning who the women was that danced on screen. I snuck the tape out of my parent's room and fast forwarded it to the credits just to learn her name. She was graceful yet strong, posed and beautiful. Her name, Agnes De Mille, and I wanted to be just like her. I would stay up late at night after my father would get home and practice the moves on the screen just like Agnes. I imagined myself in her shoes dancing like her one day. So here I stood at the front door waiting for my father to get home from work.

He was a quiet man who had a temper and was a no nonsense type of person. You didn't have his love if you were a failure. It was not uncommon for us to get spankings if we ever came home with a C on a test, most of the time my mother would be able to dissuade or distract him. At times they would argue and I would see what it did to my mother. My father had a foul mouth and sometimes when he couldn't get my mother to stop arguing with him, the palm of his right hand was his favorite thing to do the trick.

My mother came to Japan much to the disapproval of my Grandfather. With her Blue eyes and long dark lashes she became the talk of the town. Eveyone always said there was like a peaceful feel about her all the time; that she would brighten a room, just by walking into it. My father watched her when she first moved to his town and oneday he finally built up the courage to say something to 's when they fell in love and married; later on my older sister Rozu (pronounced Rose) was born. I came later on; I was born with our mother's blue eyes, so my father decided on naming me Suteki (lovely). We were happy and everything was fine until I turned 4. That's when things changed for some unknown reason and here I stood ready to beg my father for the chance to become a ballerina.

I quickly squared my shoulders upon hearing the front door lock click. Sliding the door open I watched my father step in with a serious determined look upon my face. Stepping up to his side I greeted him and offered to take his briefcase. He then walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Where's your mother?" he said while loosening his tie.

"She went next door to ask Ms. Seji if she could have a tomato from her garden for our dinner." I said.

"Hmph." He sounded while running his hand through his hair. " where's Rozu?"

"She went across the street to borrow a coloring book from her friend." I said while he poured himself a glass of water.

"Everyone's borrowing nowadays. Don't see my reason for working." He mumbled.

"Father, can I ask you something?" He turned to take a seat and stretch his back.

"What is it?" he asked while yawning.

"I saw this ballet performance last month. The one Mommy likes. I practiced the moves and I think I'm really good." I said rushing at the last part.

"Is that so?" he asked, quirking his brow.

"I think I might be good enough to actually go to a school for dancing."

"You're 7, You need someone to tell you if you're good enough for something. Besides I won't spend a thousand dollars to send you to a building where all you'll do is prancing around."

"But Da-." I started with my face flushing and starting to water.

"What I say goes Suteki. All you have to do is focus on your studies right now in life. You don't know anything about money or responsibility. Education is all you have in life. Many don't make it in show business, what makes you think you will? Even those that do make it into show business turn out to be in the end worthless, lazy, and broke!"

At that point I reached rock bottom. I just wanted to believe that I could do something like Agnes. He was my father, why did he have to use such mean words? The school I was thinking of was going to be opening up in a few months down the street. He could have at least waited to say name before he learned how much the tuition was going to be. But no, anything in his eyes was a waste of time and money.

It was then that I burst into tears and walked away. Rozu was just coming in with my mommy while I ran upstairs covering my shame ridden face to my room. A couple of minutes later I heard arguing and my sister come in our room. She found me in the corner weeping.

"I'm sorry Suteki. If it makes you feel better just know that I can't ask dad for those singing lessons I wanted." She said trying to cheer me up. Rozu had a really beautiful voice. It was like opera with soul. She had sung at one our school's function once and even got an encore. Our father wasn't there to attend but he'd heard about it from our mother who was so amazed and proud. But all he did was grunt and ask what was for dinner.

"It isn't fair!" I sobbed louder as the fight downstairs escalated.

"Shhhhh, I know." She said while holding and rocking me. We listened to each other's heartbeats and spilled silent tears as we heard our mother's quiet weeping while our father left and slammed the front door.

.

.

.

She awoke with a start to her alarm clock blaring. 12 am it said. She needed to get going to work but the dream she had of her childhood was bugging her. She felt tired and a sense of grief hanging over her shoulder.

"Just another day of a dancing stripper." She said with heavy sarcasm. She then shook the heavy dirty man that lie next to her. He was broke and jobless, while she worked long hours trying to replace a dream she had doing it as a stripper. He on the other hand played occult and fake Satan with his buddies all day and having parties. Not today, he was going to a job interview. She next smacked his thigh only to receive a grunt in reply. 'I just know today is going to be perfect.' She thought while exiting the bed bare while scratching her bed ridden head.

TA DA! I know it's nothing much but it's leading up to something. Have you ever wondered where Kagome got all her special looks and abilities? Anyway love it, hate it, and tell me what you think in the reviews. They help me think that I'm a great writer!

-Reminiscence


	6. I Am Milly Sue Higurashi

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Nor Do I Own Any of the Songs I Mention In My Story

This chapter is like an opener for things to come and also explain a few things

-Reminiscence

Finished with shaving her legs Milly stepped out of the tub to dry her hair. She then peeked out of her bathroom into the apartment's only bedroom to see if her boyfriend had gotten himself ready for his afternoon job interview. Feeling her anger rise when he she saw a huge form underneath he coves with feet sticking out from under it; she quickly put her hair into a high bun and walked out the bathroom leaving her towel on the sink.

Walking up to the big lump hiding under a pillow and cover she said, "Scott, get up! You're going to be late!"

"Ugh." Was all she heard, so she stomped over to the of the mass known as Scott and lifted his pillow to reveal his light brown, chin length hair splayed out over his face. She then brought the pillow down hard onto his butt making him grunt.

"Scott!" she said, frustration evident in her voice. The being underneath the covers the male knew that voice meant trouble so he immediately jumped out of bed to stand toe to toe with his longtime girlfriend.

"Morning beautiful," he said with a smirk gracing his face while holding the hips of Milly; who blushed over his words.

She rubbed his forearm moving over to his naked chest, the looked into his eyes gracing him with a small smile. "Come on get dressed or you'll be late." She said while moving to get out of his arms.

"Wait, how about we enjoy this moment of nakedness and bask in our natural glory." He said with a heavy smirk. He then began to place small kisses upon the side of her face. She then placed a finger in his chest effectively stopping him.

"Nice try but, you have a busy day today. You know this." She said while trailing her hand down his backside. She then looked into his green eyes and said, "And if you're a good boy." She whispered in his ear. "Then we'll play together all night." she whispered seductively, then turned effectively ending eye contact with him.

"Yes ma'am." He said with assurance while she swished her hips walking to her closet. He then went to the bathroom door where his suit hung in the plastic covering Ironed and already cologne, courtesy of Milly. Meanwhile Milly went to the kitchen after dawning on skinny jeans, gym shoes, and a fall of the shoulder gray top. She immediately went to the fridge and started making what she considered their breakfast while everyone's lunch.

After finishing heating up the leftovers she had made the other night she then set them on two plates on the table and began eating while waiting on her boyfriend and best friend to arrive. She usually left the house around 1 pm with her friend Audrey to go to work since they both worked at the same strip club; most often leaving Scott to do as he pleased when he's in his stage of unemployment. This time he had gotten fired over telling some lady off about her God because she had been outside the gas station he worked at trying loudly to convince people that the world was going to end at the hands of Zombies. He had gotten tired of it and walked out side during his cigarette break and the woman 'you and your God can go fuck each other and while you're at it can suck my dick!' He expertly lost his 3rd job and never did apologize to the old woman. This new job she had recommended he get was being a basic heavy man in the postal back building. All he had to do was take packages off trucks and put them on certain shelves; it shouldn't be too hard.

After five minutes of doing the regular guy stuff like deodorant and shaving, he finally came into the kitchen and sat down to eat. She finished her last bites and began making her way to the front door to let her friend in. Audrey stood just 5'6 with a well-defined body with curves in all the right places. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tee-shirt, yet she still looked stunning. She had an exotic look about her been more so than Milly. Her mom was from and Cuba and had striking grey eyes while her father had been African American. She had a head full of curly hair that hung down half of her back and full rosy lips and the skin tone of a well done tan.

"Hey Sue," she said flashing Milly with her perfectly white teeth and heart stopping smile. She called her Sue short of her real name which not that many people knew. She'd changed her name upon coming to America in Florida. It was now Milly Sue Higurashi. The "Milly" coming from her favorite belletrist Agnes de Mille.

"Come on in Audrey, How are Katie and Denise?"

"Oh! Shooting up like weeds! You should have been up this morning with me to walk them to the bus. Katie asked me where babies come from!" It was always hilarious to hear about stories about the little girls. Katie was 8 and had been born when Audrey was 18, while Denise was 6 and her niece.

Audrey had told Milly about the day when Denise was just 4 when her parents and Audrey's own boyfriend were out getting something to bring back and eat at Audrey's mother's house. It was late and there had been a story on the news about some people who had robbed a store and were on the streets speeding to get away from the cops. They had dumped their car at the restaurant Audrey's family was in and waited til they came out the drive through and shot Audrey's brother first. They then shot her boyfriend and took the car with Audrey's sister in law in the back. They almost made a dead get away but they were recognized on the road again and got on the freeway where they lead a chase and ultimately hit a tuck along with other cars before finally flipping off the freeway and down the slope and into the trees. Only one criminal made it after the crash but the other didn't nor did Denise's last living parent.

Audrey remained strong and took in little Denise. It was a hell of a battle in court because Denise's mother's parents wanted her but ultimately lost because they had already disapproved of their daughter's marriage and had made it very clear about their little family being welcomed. But the court did worry about Audrey's income and future. Her mother had a retirement fund and Audrey had a low paying job and another child, so she told the courts that she would be going to school for an education for a job.

She quit her low paying job, became a stripper, and started taking morning classes at a community college. Through it all she remained strong and independent, not relying on government service or her mother's retirement. Milly hoped that one day her dream of being a ballet dancer would come true and that she too would become just as strong. But Milly knew all too well that her time was up for her dream.

After talking to her friend in the hallway of her apartment for a couple of minutes they were ready to go when Scott finished eating when suddenly the house phone rang. Walking up to the phone she already knew who it was just by the id collar reading national call. Her sister Rozu would call her often to check up on her, however Milly found it different ever since her sister had gotten married all those years ago and their father had died. It wasn't that she hated her sister or didn't like her, she just had a hard time, but her sister would find ways to get her to talk. She picked up the phone switching to her native tongue to speak.

"Hello?"

"Suteki? How have you been?"

"Hi Rozu I've been fine."

" I was just calling to tell you that it's Kagome's birthday today. I know it's only 1 pm thee and early in the morning here but I wanted to give you a heads up. It's her special 18."

"oh wow. They sure do grow up fast."

" Yeah, Kami knows they make me feel old, when I can is when I was just 22 and had Kagome."

"I'm sorry for forgetting, I've just been busy with Scott and all but I'll make sure to send a gift."

"Suteki, you don't have to . you could just tell her happy birthday."

"I know, I just….. I have to get to work or I'll be late. Bye sis."

"oh well okay, love you sister."

After finishing her conversation Milly went out to the front of the apartment to see her friend and boyfriend ahead of her walking toward the car. She popped the lock and let them in then herself. She put the radio on where in was already playing Miley Cyrus' new song.

'Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

Cause we came to have so much fun now

Got somebody…'

"Uuuuhhhh, Milly you actually like this song?!"

"It's alright."

"Come on let's listen to something cooler."

"No Scott." That's when he decided to be funny and start singing along to the song in an annoying way in her face while she drove.

"So la da da di

We like to party

Dancin with…"

"Fine! But only since you're going to get out of my car soon and do your BEST on that interview! Got it?" she said while glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Thanks babe." He said in a lax sort of fashion.

"Scott, you are something else." Audrey said from the back seat while slightly shaking her head.

"Whatever." He said while plugging in his phone to the radio effectively stopping the song.

'Early in the morning's when I think about you

Yeah,I hit you like what you sayin'

And the morning when I wanna fuck you

Yeah,I hit you like what you sayin'

I-I-I could fuck you all the time

I-I-I could fuck you all the time…'

"Babe, I think this could be our song."he said making Milly smirk and shake her head. He then began singing near her face in different voices.

'M-O-E-T

That's the fuck we sippin'

That's the fuck been drippin'

Traphouse still tippin'

Facetime when I'm gone

She give me dome from a distance

And she love to climb on top

Cause she love to walk off limpin'

Pimps up, hoes down

Legs up or toes down

Why she jock me, cause she knocked knee'd

And we got trees, so mary go around

Domino I ate her

She so sweet, now and later

I want that all the time,all the time

Imma give you all of mine.

Early in the morning's when I think about you

I hit you like what you sayin'

And the morning when I wanna fuck you

Yeah,I hit you like what you sayin'

I-I-I could fuck you all the time ooo ooo ooo

I-I-I could fuck you all the time ooo ooo ooo'

Before the song could begin its next chorus she cut it off silencing the whole vehicle. Five minutes later she dropped Scott off in a few steps away from the job. He got out with an attitude so she told him while he stood outside the car, "hey! If I would have let the song continue I would have jumped you then we all would be late, you big baby!"

He then smiled brightly at her and said, "Well I know I am irresistible to the ladies."

"Whatever," she drawled. Don't forget to do the laundry!" she shouted out while driving away.

They ended up on time at work and went in immediately. They first part of Audrey's day was spent waitressing drinks while Milly stripped. At 3:15 they would leave for their hour lunch break to get the girls from school and eat something that at Audrey's house that her mother had made for them. Strangely the Cuban food brought comfort to her like her own native food. During the car ride Katie was telling her mother that one day she wanted to become a singer like M.I.A and even gave her aunt Milly a little show in the backseat with Denise. It was quite entertaining to Milly and very uplifting. She believed that no child should ever be told that they could not have a dream.

'I fly like paper, get high like planes

If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name

If you come around hey, I make 'em all day

I get one down in a second if you wait

Sometimes I feel sitting on trains

Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game

Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame

Bonafide hustler making my name

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)

And (KKKAAAA CHING!)

And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)

And (KKKAAAA CHING!)

And take your money!'

After dropping the girls off and eating, they returned to the club and got ready to dance. Their first number was to Justin Timberlake's Suit and Tie.

They took to the song slowly. Tere were other girls who sashayed across the long stage in front of potential laap dance customers. Others like Milly and Audrey danced eroticly on the poles adding belly rolls once in a while.

'I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit, tie

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

Can I show you a few things?

A few things, a few things, little baby cause

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things'

The next part Audrey knew was coming would get them tons of singles without even having to touch any of the men. Jay-z's part soon started and with it Audrey suddenly pulled Milly off the pole into her embrace.

'…..Get out your seat Hov.'

Audrey then began trailing her delicate finges along the sides of Milly as she flashed half lidded eyes across the room of men only landing them on a select few before ghosting her lips on Milly's neck. Milly in return moaned deeply while trailing he hand down Audrey's backside before abruptly hitching the leg up onto her hip. She then as practiced slipped her hand in between them and began stroking her friend's pussy through her thong. Audrey in return languidly licked the side of her neck in one long slow sweep making Milly round her neck has she began a low pant through parted pink lips. The men began to sit on the edge of their chairs in anticipation while half of the other girls were on the dance floor forgotten.

'All black at the white shows

White shoes at the black shows

Green card for the Cuban linx

Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show

Nothing exceeds like the sex

Style got gout from having the best of the best

Is this what it's all about?

I'm at the restaurant with my rent

Disturbing the guests…'

"It appears as though Sweet Sue and Velvet Black are getting personal in the workplace folks." Their Dj supplied to the men. Milly then shot another look at the men before tilting Milly's head back to catch her parted lips in a heated kiss. Her long caressed each lip before diving in. "And it appears folks that they do not mind having an audience."

'…Years of distress, tears on the dress

Try to hide her face with some makeup sex

This is trouble season

Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason

All saints for my angel

Alexander Wang too

Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks

I'll show you how to do this young!...'

Breaking the kiss Milly set her friend down on the ground while she sat on her hips and began a slow grinding session before picking up some of the thrown money and making in rain on her friend's body. Her friend in eturn pulled her down for anther kiss.

'…..No papers, catch favors

Get high, out Vegas

ain't looking for trouble

You just got good genes so a nigga tryna cuff you

Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you

Tell your father we go farther as a couple

They ain't lose a daughter, got a son

I show you how to do this, hun!'

After they finished, they both stood and began making their way back to the poles continuing where they left off. "Only at the gentlemen's club folks, Miss Milly and her lover Velvet Black!' the men then cheered and threw more money

After they finished that song they moved on to dancing to whatever songs the Dj put on ending their day. It was around 1 in the a.m. and time to go home. During the ride home Milly had been unusually quiet and distant. Her friend noticed this and offered to drive thinking that she was tired from a long day's work. While driving Audrey decided to put on a little music for the two of them to reminisce about the old days when they had first met and started stripping together.

'Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well

Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well

My chain hits my chest

When I'm banging on the dashboard

My chain hits my chest

When I'm banging on the radio

Get back, get down

Pull me closer, if you think you can hang

Hands up, hands tied

Don't go screaming, if I blow you with a bang…'

Audey noticed her friend still standing distance and began bumping her with her shoulder and singing. Soon the friends were all smiles as they both sang along

'…..Suki Suki

I'm coming in the Cherokee

Gasoline, there's steam in the window screen

Take it, take it

World's bouncing like a trampoline

When i get to where i'm going, gonna have you trembling.'

When they got their street Milly told Audrey to park near her home. She did as such but asked why. "Because I can't let anything happen to you, you're a mom and have a future. Plus I don't know what I'd do with the rest of my life if something happened to you." She said with a small smile.

"Sue, you could have a future and be a mom. Although I'd prefer not with Scott. You should come to school with me." She said with a little sadness to her voice.

"Thanks Audrey, but I'll be fine. I still have hope for my dream you know." She said.

"Alright," said Audrey as she stood up from the car. "Goodnight Sue!" Milly watched her friend walk into her home before driving down 2 apartment complexes and parking her care in the lot. She then climbed the stairs but stopped as she heard loud music coming from behind her door.

Unlocking and opening the door she was first greeted with the sight of two baskets of dirty clothes by the door which were supposed to have been taken down stairs to the machines by her boyfriend for his turn. She saw looking up several people including Scott sitting on her couch with pizza plates and cups scattered all over the room. They were either, texting, watching someone play call of duty, or playing the damned game in a match. She saw a Ouija board that belonged to someone sticking out from underneath the couch and a Anton Lavey Satanic book thrown carelessly on the floor. She had a tiring bothersome day and she was pissed.

.

.

.

After having a good yelling session and kicking people out she then had and Argument with Scott over the mess and laundry which she decided he would clean up. She then laid down to catch some sleep. However her dreams were plagued by her sister's sad place coming into picture many times then switching to a phone ringing. In her dream that she found strange was that her sister said. ' I always cared for you Suteki, and I hope your life turns better for the good.' She said before fading away.

.

.

.

The next morning Milly awoke to the noise of the house phone at 11 in the mooning. She stumbled reluctantly out of bed tiredly after not getting much sleep that night. She head the urgent buzz of the noise ringing her eyes and answered with a half mustered tired 'Hello?' The man identified himself in English with a heavy Japanese accent as the chief of police of Tokyo. She was quickly knocked out of her sleepiness and answered the man in her native tongue.

"I speak Japanese."

"I am sorry to inform you miss, but there has been a tragedy and you're the only family you nephew has left." By then she had stopped breathing and covered her moth to contain what her body tried to do which was scream.

"Where's my sister?" she asked sternly.

"She was murdered during the incident." He answered coolly. She began shaking letting heavy tears let loose as she thought of what could have happened to her only sister. The man continued as she remained quiet. "Your niece we believe saw the murders and we believe she left the crime scene wounded in in shock. We are working hard to find her right now."

"Murders." She choked out.

"I am sorry for you loss as you have also lost your father-in-law as well.

'Oh God.' She thought as she collapsed to the floor with the phone still her hand shaking. 'Who would want to kill sweet Rozu or the old man? They were nice people who onced offered to take me in.' She then went into what she did not recognize as shock.

"Know miss that we are doing everything in our power to figure out what happened. The murderer is dead and is identified, however we need you to come for you nephew while we find his sister."

"Of course." She answered in a dead voice. She then hung up the phone and walked in her room where she began to slowly pack her bags. In the process of doing so she woke up Scott who looked concerned.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he saw the red eyes and tears along with the half packed suit case. "If this is about last night I'm sorry!" she then looked up and finally relized he was awake and talking to her.

"I have to go to Tokyo."

"why?"

"to get my nephew."

"Why?" she then felt her anger bubble at not wanting to discuss the conversation she just had on the phone.

"Because I fucking said so!" she glared at him. She then sped up her packing leaving a quiet Scott. She called the airport and made a flight reservation then went to retrieve her hidden stash of emergency money before leaving out the house to tell her best friend the news of her departing. She again avoided the most hurtful questions. She returned to her apartment to call her job then grab her suitcase and purse. Her boyfriend stopped her at the door before she could walk out.

"I'll drive you to the airport," he offered.

"Audrey is taking me." She replied.

"I'll still go." Together they walked out the door down the stairs and to her car where Audrey stood waiting. The drive was silent and so was the walk into the building. They finally stopped where Audrey and Scott could go no further.

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get back." Audrey said turning her understanding grey eyes on her. She then went in for her hug and whispered in her ear, "What ever happened, it'll be alright Sue." She then tightened the hug before letting go. She looked at her friend who looked defeated and worn. Scott then stepped up next to her and took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze before putting the suitcase handle in her hand. Milly then looked them at them both and did a small nod while handing her keys to her friend who would watch her home and Scott while she was away." Take care." Her friend said to her as she turned and walked away.

Milly finally made it to her seat on plane and stared out blankly out the window not even taking a second to look at the people she would be riding with. She thought of the long ride to the place that used to hold the two dearest people in her life; Her mother and sister who were both dead. It was time to go back home after years of being away and forgetting bad memories: The place that knew her as Suteki Higurashi.

.

.

.

Alright that was a very long hard and sad tale of a person I feel like giving a hug. Reviews are nice! They make me feel important ^^. Also don't work there is a lot of Kag and Sess in the next chapter. No more life of Milly….yet… maybe.. just kidding!

Songs

Suit and tie- Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-z (fav)

We can't stop-Miley Cyrus

Fuck you all the time-Jeremih (fav ; )

Bad Girls-M.I.A (Fav)

Paper planes-M.I.A

-Reminiscence


	7. Half Aware

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Thank you to all that review, it really touches my heart to know that you enjoy my fics!

-Reminiscence

A mental breath was all she took before revealing her incomplete soul spilling borrowed tears. 'These tears, they are hers.' her gaze then fell on the hard golden ears of the man, or rather youkai, that gave her the ability to exist as the entity she was. She, or it, was not conscious of what that night's event was doing to the whole of itself. It wasn't until the other part the major part of its soul shut down. The major part of its entirety of what others knew as Kagome wandered in and out of darkness. The emotional part of her was too much for her sanity and so she shut down. It took itself over a day to get in touch with her. There she found her true self, clinging to old memories of loved ones and that night's horrible events. They kept replaying back in her memory like an inescapable nightmare.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop it, she wasn't strong, her powers failed her, and she blamed herself. It felt the need to protect her, as it felt within itself what darkness it had been created from her would be her savior, and felt nothing for the world but what Kagome cared for most. As the memory of her screams and agonizing pain diminished, it felt the further rip and pull. The same one Kagome felt when her soul was first separated. And so to keep from killing Kagome, it raised what hidden power she had gained along with her reiki and wrapped her in it.

Mentally she was but a ghost of herself, surrounded in the darkness and contained in the dome of her memories before that night. As she laid in fetal position she let her blue eyed gaze drift around the darkness surrounding her, taking one last sigh she closed her eyes and drifted further into her mind.

It found it easy to pull Kagome's powers to its ability and let its eyes drift close, taking them away from the golden gaze of the male holding her. Its ears where the first of her senses to pick up on the nearly silent thrumming coming from Kagome's womb. Next, came the spiritual powers that now held some hidden power infused around them, it felt non-threatening and felt as if it were a safety net of some sort of power foreign to this body. The power fusions swirled over the womb detecting what it had been searching for, before sinking back from once it came. It raised a hand and brought it through the covers to caress the swollen tummy before sighing and giving a small lift of its lips and opening it's lifeless orbs.

Again it found the gaze of golden eyes that sparkled with the light that came in through the nearby window. They were filled with an unreadable expression filled with questions. It could almost smell the emotion, along with the smell of blood. 'I smell….. blood?' with a lurch that came from its stomach, it was forced violently to dart up and empty the contents of what remained in Kagome's system right onto the blankets it was covered in. The male underneath her stiffened then cringed away in a disgusted manner before adjusting an addition cover that surrounded her away from the mess she was making. He then hesitantly yet swiftly slipped fingers through the ends of her hair before twirling it away from her face.

Once it finished and become a form of wracking coughs did he then turn her head with aggression to face him. He had it by the chin in his sure grip with narrowed slits for eyes before growling dangerously in her face. "What have you done?"

It didn't even react to his question, instead remaining inhumanly still and staring into his eyes with black eyes. It laid back onto his lap once again and didn't even flinch under hard stare. He was not intimidated but did feel his anger rise and hardened his glare. "I will not repeat my-"

"For someone who might become a father, you are very rude as well as impatient." It retorted back, anger clearly evident. However it held a certain uncaring attitude in the way it spoke.

"You dare talk to this Sesshomaru with disrespect." He hissed all the while gaining a hard grip on its form.

"One who angers so quickly is not parent material." She dished out.

He felt his beast bristle at the comment and started flashing images in his head of making her submit. But before he could even think to act on such she spoke to him in a stern, cold voice. "I cannot explain something to you when I do not have a direct answer to explain it myself. Therefore I have done nothing." It then tried to rise out of his hold only for him hold her tighter in place. "I was under the assumption when we started hunting Naraku in and alliance that you were the type to never sully yourself like a human." She complained coldly.

He thought about letting her go because she already threw up on her blanket, part of his mokomoko, and they were both still covered in blood. His beast was still debating when he had come up with a quick answer when Inuyasha opened the attic window and jumped in to hurry to Kagome's side. It got then took his distraction of Inuyasha to rise on still unsteady legs and begin its way to the attic doorway.

"…Kagome? What happened in here! I knew I should've took her from you!"

"Cease your barking half-breed." His brother replied as he too rose.

"This is all your fault, She looks like she's in a trance! She didn't notice me." Inuyasha then leapt to get in her way to stop her from leaving the attic when he caught sight of her cold blue eyes. The pupil appeared to be dilated and her eyes moved as if blind or unfocused.

"Kagome you don't look so good." He said with concern as he stopped it in its tracks by placing his calloused hands on her shoulders.

"Is it not obvious stupid half breed. Her eyes have no color in them, she looks as if possessed."

"Hey….Kagome. Kagome!" He ignored his brother and shouted while slightly jerking her frame.

"I still want more answers priestess."

"Hehehe." She softly giggled. In a gust of white Sesshomaru now stood directly in front of her, breaking off Inuyasha's hold. He didn't like him touching her anyway. He then took a hold of her chin and looked into her eyes. "Silly Inuyasha thinks I can't handle walking to the well on my own." Her eyes to Sesshomaru were still thoroughly black but now held a blue iris where but they were not focused on him. Instead she looked off as if in another world while the pupil dilated then constricted before repeating all over again.

Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head swiftly before closing her eyes all the while swaying softly on her feet. It then opened them slowly revealing again to Sesshomaru the black that fully engulfed the entire eyes. Those empty eyes he could not disagree were focused on him. Its features hardened on its face and spoke to them with venom. "Leave her where she is. She is safe within me, where no one will ever harm her again." It spoke with ice in its tone, underlying a threat unspoken.

So tell me what you think or just review to make my day, I appreciate any feedback! Also if you have any questions I will try to answer them without giving away the things to come. Sooooo…. Until my next chapter, I wish you happy reading people!

-Reminiscence


End file.
